fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bink the Strong
History of Bink the Strong Early Life Bink was born in the small village of Ar-Amuar in the small region of the Frisians in the north of Wildland. He was the son of Bongo and Androg, a farmer and his wife. In 782 his mother became pregnant again, but died in childbirth and the child was a stillborn. When Bink was only six years old Bongo started training his son to become a soldier, so he might have a better life. In 789 Kúndur, Chief of the Migians attacked Ar-Amuar and even though a small army led by Frogor, Servior, Kaldar and Púrgod came to their aid, the Frisians lost. Bongo was killed in the battle. He then captured all strong boys and beautiful girls and took them to his home in Ar-Mig. Bink was among the taken. Here he was given a real military training and at the age of 14 he was ready to fight. He and his friend Frodor fled the army and returned home, only to find his house burned. Bink now wanted revenge. Bink's Rise to Power Bink and Frodor went to Ar-Amig to speak with the Chief Opor, a puppet of Kúndur. Opor refused to fight back, so Bink held him hostage and brought him to the middle of town and asked the people what they wanted. The people wanted freedom and revenge and Opor still refused. Bink then called for a new election of Chief. The people agreed. Six of Opor's men then attacked Bink but Bink slew them with his dagger. The people now saw Bink's strength and they asked him to become their Chief. He did. Family In 797 Bink married Froda, Frodor's sister. In 798 his daughter Binda was born, in 799 his son Barfor, in 801 his twins Bandar and Búnda and in 804 his son Bingon. War with Kulgar In 804 Bink raised an army and he was ready to defend himself. Kúndur's son, Kulgar, was now Chief and he was much stronger than his father, he had already conquered the Portian region and intended to take the Tizian region next. Then he heard of an army raised in the Frisian region, which already was conquered. He returned and obliterated Bink's army and here Frodor died. Kulgar then wanted to destroy all the Frisians, but they were fleeing. They fled south, led by Frodod, Frodor's brother. Bink didn't die in battle and was captured by Kulgar who asked Bink to join him. Bink refused. Kulgar then wanted to kill Bink, but he broke his chains and ran, but not south to his lands, but to the Ogian region. Where he befriended the Chief, Orgodar. He lived there for ten years, becoming Orgodar's second man. In 814 Barfor came to Ar-Og searching for his father. Bink then saw his son and they were reunited. Barfor had become strong and he was ready to fight. There came news that both the Xarmir and the Tizians had fallen to Migian rule. Orgodar asked the Qarfian Chief for help, but he refused and just one month later the Qarfians too, were subdused. Now only the Ogians, Trisii and Arkîzians were free. In 815 Kulgar declared war on the other regions by attacking the Orgian region. Orgodar, Bink and Barfor fought strongly but lost the battle because they were severely outnumbered with 200 against 3.000. Bink was once again captured and brought to Ar-Mig. There he was tortured daily for hours. Orgnoz Orgnoz, Chief of the Arkîzians and son of Orgodar then wanted revenge for his father's death. He attacked Ar-Og and killed all Migians in the city he then marched to Ar-Mig. His army became greater and greater, for every wildmen able to fight wanted to join him in his conquest to defeat Kulgar. Orgnoz won the war and was made Lord-Chief of Wildland and Azkînt (Emperor of the Wildmen and Liberator sent by the God Zarghín). Bink was then freed from his prison and he spoke to Orgnoz. He told him of the battle between the Ogians and the Migians. Orgnoz then gave him the honorific the Strong for his exceptional strength and survival of so much terror. Orgnoz then send him to freedom. Freeman Bink left Ar-Mig and walked for many kilometres, but didn't know where to go. He hadn't seen his family for over ten years and he feared they did not want him to return. Bink then returned to his birth village, Ar-Amuar. But it there were only new faces, Migians and freed Wildmen from other regions lived there now. Bink rebuilt his ancestral farm and lived there for another three years. He then gave his farm to a local poor family. He then left to find out wether or not Opor still lived. He went to Ar-Amig and found the city to be burned to the ground. There also stood Bandar his son, who didn't recognise his father but spoke to him. Bink told him that it once was great city and that he had lived there. Bandar said that he too had lived there when he was a child. Bink then asked the boys name and knew he was his son. They spoke for hours and Bink told of his adventures and of the death of Barfor. Bandar told him that Búnda had died, but that Binda was married to Torfiod, a great man among the Trisii. They had a young son named Torfod. Bandar also had children, three, a boy and two girls, Búndor, Bagna and Bigna. Bingon also had a son which he had named Bingor. Together they left for the Trisii region. The Trisii When Bandar and Bink came to the Trisii region, Bink saw that most of the Frisians had come here. He also found Opor who had become a faithful member of the society and a wealthy farmer. Opor felt threatened by Bink, but Bink assured him he didn't need to fear him. In 837 the Frisians and many Trisii left for the South and went to live there as a new Tribe, the Frisii. They secretly chose a Chief, which was illegal, due to Orgnoz being the Chief of every region. Bandar became their Chief. Kaz-Arkîk and Death Bink and Froda went to live in Kaz-Arkîk. In 843 Froda died. In 851 There was a rebellion in Kaz-Arkîk and the now 71 years old Bink agreed with them that Orgnoz was a tyrant. Orgnoz came to Bink's house and asked him if he supported the rebellion. Bink told him he did not, but he named Orgnoz a tyrant, not worthy of the sacred title Azkînt. Orgnoz then pierced his heart with a dagger and cut of his head and put it on a spear and it stood in Kaz-Arkîk for a long time until it was buried in 856. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Chiefs of the Frisians